


No-Tel

by indyluckycharlie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyluckycharlie/pseuds/indyluckycharlie
Summary: There’s only one bed, so this was inevitable, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	No-Tel

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those ones that just popped into my head and I wrote it with the minutes I could spare over a day and a half (which is pretty quick work for me considering). Subsequently, it hasn’t been beta read, so please forgive any errors I missed. 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and thanks for reading!

* * *

* * *

You don't even know how you got here. 

If you told anyone about this, they'd surely have questions. But you wouldn't have answers to spare. 

If you tried to explain, about the last room in a cheap motel- the only thing you could find when your five hour mission unexpectedly stretched into an overnighter- and about how there was only one bed, would they nod their head knowingly? Would they see how it was inevitable? How things couldn't possibly have gone any other way?

Or would they drop their mouth open in shock? Ask you if you were serious that _that_ was your excuse? Would they remind you that you're a grown adult, in charge of your own choices and not helplessly subject to circumstance? 

And maybe they'd be right. But if they pushed the subject, you'd still be no better able to offer an explanation for how it all happened than you had been before, no matter how much they might cajole you for an explanation. 

And if they did react that way, with that disapproving look at your apparent lack of agency, would you be chagrined? Would you hang your head shamefully? Pretend to be embarrassed by your own wanton behavior? Would you put on that show for them? 

Because it would be a show. 

Because whether you can explain it or not, you're really not sorry. You may not know how you ended up here, but you'll be damned if you regret it. 

You shift slightly, enough to press your temple more firmly against his rough cheek and let your nose fill with the scent of him. His breath, hot against your ear, slowly works its way back to normal as he props himself up on his elbows to take some of his weight off of you. Not all the way, he's still buried deep inside of you and still remarkably hard though he's come twice already, but just enough to ease the pressure on your hips without breaking contact. 

You're grateful because you're not ready to let go just yet. Still coming down from a cascade of orgasms, your nerves prickle so sensitively that you're near certain that if you tilt your hips just so it would be enough to send you tumbling over the edge once again. 

You wonder for a moment if it would be indecent to do just that, to make yourself come again without even needing him to do anything. But then you're not wondering anymore. Because _he's_ shifted _his_ hips just so, and stars explode behind your eyes as you throw your head back and an animal sound pushes its way out of your chest. 

He chuckles against your cheek before kissing down the length of your exposed throat. "I had a feeling you had another one in you."

Your attempt at a response produces little more than a hard breath and a drawn out "ah" and he chuckles again. 

You’re not sure how long it is before the fog starts to clear. But at some point the electric static running through your veins slows and your other senses come back to life. He’s still pressing soft kisses into your skin, and your blood hums with each gentle touch. 

You realize that your nails are biting into his back and shoulder. Certain that it must pinch, you flex your fingers and trace your fingertips over the marks left in his skin. 

“Sorry,” you say softly.

You feel him shake his head against your collar bone as he murmurs, “It’s okay.”

You blink the blurriness from your eyes as he shifts once again. This time he comes to hover above you, so that when your eyes come back into focus all you can see is blue. 

“Hi,” his voice is soft, shy. 

Yours is too, as you offer your own “hi” in return. 

Biting his lip, he smiles and his cheeks flush.

You run your hands down his back and a nervous giggle bubbles out, but you have no idea what to say. Neither does he it seems. You simply gaze timidly at one other, as butterflies flutter wildly in your stomach. 

Eventually, he clears his throat. “Let me, um, get you a cloth.” 

You want to protest, but he’s slipping away before you can get the words out. 

You’re messy, you're sure of that. But you can't be bothered to care much. You care much more about the cool air that covers your skin, filling the space once occupied by him. 

Thankfully before your thoughts can start to spiral into uncertainty, he’s back. You sit up as he kneels on the bed next to you.

Holding the cloth in his hand, he asks hesitantly, “Can I- Is it okay if I-” he gestures with his head in question and you nod. 

You watch his face as he delicately swipes the warm cloth between your thighs, taking care not to rub too hard against your sensitive skin. When he finishes, he slips away to the bathroom once more, but returns quickly. 

You can see the nervous energy in his movements, and it makes your stomach flip flop. But you relax when you catch the edge of a soft smile as he bobs his head and climbs into bed beside you. He lays down on his back, and you slide back down to do the same. Your arms press lightly together as you stare up at the ceiling. 

He clears his throat "So… that was…" 

His voice trails off into uncertain silence, so you venture a few suggestions. 

"Crazy? Unexpected? Fucking amazing?"

He laughs, relief clear in the sound. "Yes, yes, and _hell_ yes."

He turns his head to look at you, and you do the same. The corner of your mouth tugs up reflexively, and he bites his lip again, as if to tame his own shy smile. But then his forehead wrinkles, a self-conscious shadow passing across his features. You raise your brows, offering a silent question. 

"Is this, um-" he licks his lip nervously but does not look away as he tries again. "Do you regret it?" 

Your eyes soften and you roll to your side, then push up so that you're looking down on him. You hold his gaze and shake your head emphatically. 

"No. Not at all. Do you?”

“No.” His response comes quick, without hesitation. He reaches up to cup the nape of your neck and pulls you down as he stretches up to kiss you. He whispers against your lips, “How could I when all I can think about is you? When I’ve wanted this for so long?”

Your grin goes wide, smug. “Oh, so you’re crazy about me, is that it?”

He pulls you tight to his chest and rolls you over so that he’s above you once again. This time when he laughs, you savor the way that it vibrates through your own chest.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it.”

You slide your arms under his and loop them around his back. “Well, that’s convenient because I’m crazy about you too.” 

This time he doesn’t hold back his smile as he brings his lips to yours. Your insides turn soft as he presses them firm and soft against yours. What starts out slow and tender soon deepens, becomes heated as you part your lips to invite him in. You shift underneath him so that he may slip between your thighs once again. You sigh into his mouth as his hips and hardness press against.

But a feeling of guilt nudges uncomfortably inside you, and you break the kiss abruptly. He pulls back, a bewildered look on his face.

“Is ev-”

“I have to tell you something.” You blurt out before he can ask. 

Concern colors his features. “Are you okay? Do you want to st-”

“No! No, I don’t want to stop. I just-” you chew the inside of your cheek nervously. The worry in his eyes propels you to swallow your fear and just get it over with. “This wasn’t _actually_ the _only_ room left. There was another one. One with _two_ beds.” 

His eyes widen. “Oh.” He frowns seriously for a long moment and an uncomfortable feeling rolls in your stomach. But then the edges of his mouth quirk, and he bursts into laughter. 

Your confusion turns to annoyance. “What’s so funny?”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that you looked so serious.” He reigns in his laughter and smiles down at you. “Sweetheart, _I know_.”

“What? How did you know?”

He taps his finger to his ear. “Super hearing, remember?” 

“Right.” You groan, then wrinkle your nose at him. “So why didn’t you say anything?”

“Are you kidding? Why would I? I figured if you were okay with one bed, I wasn’t going to argue about it. Why do you think I didn’t put up a fight when you insisted that I shouldn’t sleep on the floor?” He dips down to kiss you again. “Do you think that I’d ever skip out on a chance to be close to you if you let me?”

Your lingering annoyance at having been found out fades away and takes all traces of doubt with it. You tug gently on his hair and when he brings his mouth to yours, you kiss him deeply, pressing promises and possibility into the warm curve of his lips. 

You whimper when he pulls back once again. But he doesn’t go too far and when he speaks his lips brush against yours. “Just for the record though.” His eyes light up with mischief. “If anyone asks, I am _absolutely_ telling them that one bed thing was your idea.”


End file.
